


A Naughty Treat

by Kirandor (Nott)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Flash Fic, Halloween, Not Wearing Underwear, Partial Nudity, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nott/pseuds/Kirandor
Summary: Misa sings the rhyme "Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat, if you don't, I don't care, I'll pull down your underwear." to L, and he thinks she's just trying to be annoying and doesn't give her any candy. She actually /does/ pull down his underwear. And she likes what she sees. And she turns him on somehow and they end up having sex.L teasingly fingers Misa until she begs for it, then fucks her hard and deep, and Misa's wearing a sexy/naughty Halloween costume.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Death Note Kink Meme on Livejournal. If you enjoy kinky Death Note fics, please have a look at the vast collection of awesome stories and consider contributing yourself - the world needs more Death Note kink!  
> You find it here: http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com

"Where is Light?"  
  
L turned his head slightly, just to give the impression he reacted to the question.  
  
"Since he is not handcuffed to me anymore, I am not informed about his whereabouts."  
  
"Awww!" Misa let herself fall dramatically into one of the office chairs next to L.  
"He promised we would go on this Halloween party together!" she complained.  
  
"Halloween?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
L turned around to get a full view of the petite woman. She was dressed up in white, thigh-high stockings, a blue mini-skirt with a questionable excuse for an apron, a white blouse with a plunging neckline and a leather corsage.  
  
"You are not dressed appropriately anyway." he said.  
  
"Huh? I'm in a costume. What do you mean?"  
  
"Halloween costumes are worn to trick or fend off evil spirits. Yours will rather invite them." he explained.  
  
"Don't be superstitious, Ryuzaki."  
  
"I am not. I'm just telling you the purpose of the costume."  
Misa groaned.  
  
"It's just for fun. You of all people should enjoy Halloween, with all the sweets and all. Why are you not dressed up?!"  
  
"Because I look like a walking corpse without make-up."  
For a brief moment, Misa was speechless. Then she said:  
  
"Aw, come on, Ryuzaki, that's not true. If you like, you can come to the party with Light and me."  
  
"I will have to decline your offer. There is still work to do for the case."  
  
"You really don't want to go trick-or-treating?"  
When L didn't reply she added: "Collecting sweets?"  
  
"I can buy my own sweets."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that." Misa pointed at a large silver plate, decorated with chocolates, pastry, lollipops and lots of other kinds of goodies.  
Misa jumped to her feet and rocked to the tune of her sing-song voice:  
  
"Trick or treat,  
smell my feet,  
give me something good to eat!  
If you don't,  
I don't care,  
I'll pull down your underwear!"  
  
"That was a terrible performance."  
  
"Still, you have to give me some of your treats!"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Come on, Ryuzaki, such are the rules!"  
  
"I will not reward begging."  
  
"Alright, if that's the way you want it..."  
  
Misa lunged forward, taking L completely by surprise when she grabbed his waistband and tore down his loose jeans, revealing a black set of boxing briefs.  
  
"Aha!" she shouted.  
  
L looked genuinely surprised, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at her.  
  
"I'll pull down your underwear!" Misa repeated the last verse of the rhyme, while pulling down the boxers. And then she was speechless again. L looked actually kinda attractive without his baggy, unbecoming clothes. And his cock... even though it was not erect, it was fat and fairly long. The exotic, pale colour of his skin contrasted nicely with the much darker tone of his genitals and the black of his pubic hair. He was not circumcised and she observed the glans peeking through the foreskin.


	2. Chapter 2

"A... Are you getting hard?!" she gasped, when the tan shaft started to rise.  
L shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much I could do about it. I have never been undressed by a woman before. But you could let me pull up my trousers. Then you won't see it anymore."  
  
"But I'll know." She winked. "You know, without that ugly jeans, you don't look too bad..."  
  
She reached out her hand for the now fully erect member.  
  
"May... May I touch it?"  
  
L gave her a look that made very clear he had not anticipated this question at all and probably didn't know how to react, either.  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
Misa gently placed her finger tips on the shaft and slowly led them up to the top, where L had already produced a respectable amount of precum. His cock felt so very soft and warm. And eager. She enclosed his shaft just below the knob and pulled down the foreskin. A gasp escaped the detective as his suspect's girlfriend rubbed and teased him towards orgasm.  
Misa felt her curiosity transform more and more into arousal, with every tug on Ryuzaki's amazingly rigid cock. She wanted to feel that cock, filling her, riding her, pleasing her.  
  
"R...Ryuzaki," she stuttered, "Would you... will you...?"  
  
"Huh?" L opened his eyes again. Misa had stopped massaging him and was staring at him with a kind of... hunger in her eyes?  
  
"Will you fuck me? Please?" Her cheeks were flushing and she was oh so embarrassed! But nonetheless she guided his right hand down beneath her skirt, making him brush against her  _labiae_  and explore the slick enticement of her opening.


	3. Chapter 3

L probed the enthralling heights and depths of her crevice. She was shaven rather neatly, as he could feel, with no hairs on the lips and thighs, only a heart shape on her  _mons veneris_. Probably intended for Light to see. L gently parted her great lips and watched her shudder at his caressing fingers moving towards her clitoris.  
  
"It is very thoughtful of you not to wear any underwear." he whispered into her ear. "Also kind of slutty."  
  
Misa gave him a look that signified she was not at all offended by his words.  
  
"You know, a girl has to do what she gotta do. If I didn't make it easy for Light, he'd never bother."  
  
"Is that so?" replied L, not really interested in an answer.  
  
"Not everyone is as easily turned on as you." said Misa with a bit of cheek, teasing her perfectly painted nails around his tip. "I just love it!"  
  
L smelled her arousal, felt it wetting his thigh where she sat and sensed it in the incredibly engorged size of her clit. He stared at her lustfully closed eyes and tilted his head slightly towards hers, briefly touching her lips with his.  
  
"Ah!" she exclaimed, "Please don't, Ryuzaki!"  
  
"Huh? Why? I thought women liked kissing?"  
  
Misa blushed.  
  
"I do. Only... I want this to be only with Light. Do you understand?"  
  
L nodded slightly, even though he did not really understand what her deal was. He was unfamiliar with social protocol for sexual interactions with a woman that was in a sort of relationship, so he decided to follow Misa on this one. He assumed Light wouldn't care anyway.  
Misa had moved slightly, so he could reach her dripping entrance. His skillful fingers slipped in and out of her depth, managing to stimulate her desirous pearl and her sensitive folds all at once. She clawed her hands into his hair, moaning loudly and beginning rub herself against his hands.  
  
"Fuck me!" she hissed into his ear. "Come on and fuck me already!"  
  
L just grinned at her, intensifying the stimulation of her opening.  
  
"Ahhhh! You ahhhh! fucking bastard!"  
  
Misa felt as if she would not be able to take any more of his taunting titillation.  
  
"Please!" she begged, "Please, Ryuzaki! Please fuck me!"  
  
"Do you really think it is alright?"  
  
"Shut up and fuck me already!"  
  
L instantly picked her up and heaved her out of the office chair. She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her towards the naked wall of the investigation room.  
  
"Fuck me!" she said sweetly, "Please fuck me, Ryuzaki."  
  
With a coquettish look at him she turned around and lifted her mini skirt just enough that he could see her swollen, deep purple desire. In the blue skirt and the white stockings she looked strangely innocent despite her provocative behaviour.  
L grabbed his pining erection and positioned it right before her yearning entrance. Without another word, he pushed himself inside.  
  
Misa gasped in surprise when L's rock hard member entered her. He was not very gentle and not very skillful. After just two thrusts he slid out of her. She heard him mutter something in English before he pushed into her again, deeper this time and more determined. He was so different from Light. But not in a bad way. Not bad at all. He picked up the pace, going faster and deeper, almost too much, but Misa didn't care. He was just so sensual and passionate. Nothing like she had ever experienced with Light. Misa noticed his breath accelerating as well and soon he was panting and moaning, sweat dripping from his chest on Misa's back and skirt. He rode her mercilessly, his cock so very hard and thick, filling her completely and making her craving for the next thrust every time he withdrew from her opening.  
It did not take her long for him to push her over the edge, send her flying on the waves of orgasm, from one euphoric high to the next, until her fluttering contractions teased him to climax as well, shooting his hot semen hard against her cervix.


End file.
